Un instant de lucidité
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: OS - Un matin, Tony et Steve reçoivent un appel : Peggy est lucide, et elle veut leur parler. Et peut-être que cette conversation aidera Tony à mieux comprendre le comportement de son père à son égard.
Alors, j'ai dévoré les deux saisons d'Agent Carter en deux jours, et j'ai eu cette idée d'OS en regardant la première...

Il se place entre _Captain America : Le Soldat de l'Hiver_ et _Avengers : L'Ère d'Ultron_ ! Les couples Tony/Steve et Peggy/Daniel sont établis, mais ce n'est pas vraiment important pour la compréhension de l'histoire ! ^^

Spoiler : la première saison d'Agent Carter, et il y a des allusions à la deuxième saison.

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire.

Bon, j'ai dit tout ce que je voulais savoir... Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Un instant de lucidité**

* * *

\- Infirmière ?

\- Oui, M. Sousa ?

\- La prochaine fois que ma femme redevient lucide, appelez ce numéro, fit l'ancien Chef de la SSR en lui tendant une carte. Et dites à Steve Rogers et à Anthony Stark de venir. Prévenez-moi également, je viendrais les accueillir.

\- Aucun problème, nous le ferons.

oOoOo

Tony grogna quand son téléphone sonna, le tirant des limbes du sommeil. L'homme à ses côtés bougea également, se tournant dos à lui en pensant manifestement qu'il s'éloignerait du bruit.

\- Par pitié, décroche, murmura son amant. Cette sonnerie est en train de me casser les oreilles.

L'ingénieur leva les yeux au ciel quand son compagnon plaça son oreiller au-dessus de sa tête. Steve n'était totalement réveillé qu'après son entraînement, comme lui après son café. En pestant intérieurement contre les gens qui appelaient aussi tôt – bon, il était presque dix heures, mais ils s'étaient couchés tard – il attrapa son Starkphone, se redressant pour répondre.

\- Tony Stark, à votre service.

Les yeux du génie s'écarquillèrent, et il se redressa complètement en commençant à secouer le blond à ses côtés, qui grogna à nouveau.

\- On sera là le plus vite possible, fit le milliardaire avant de raccrocher. Steve, lève-toi, c'est une urgence.

\- Il y a une attaque ? interrogea le soldat en se redressant, attrapant son tee-shirt au passage.

\- Non, c'est Peggy.

Le Cap, qui était en train d'enfiler son pantalon, se stoppa soudainement, se tournant vers son amant en attente de plus de précisions.

\- Elle est lucide, continua Tony. Et elle nous attend.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans une des voitures de l'ingénieur, demandant à JARVIS de dire aux autres qu'ils seraient absents le reste de la journée avant de partir.

En entrant dans l'hôpital du SHIELD, Steve et Tony prirent la direction de la chambre de Peggy, au troisième étage. En arrivant dans le couloir les menant à la pièce, le soldat repéra un homme âgé devant la chambre de son amie.

L'homme en question portait un costume trois pièces beiges et faisait les cents pas, s'appuyant sur sa béquille pour marcher. Il se stoppa en les voyants, et sourit avant de s'approcher.

\- Tony, cela faisait longtemps.

\- En effet, oncle Daniel, acquiesça ce dernier avec un sourire. Laisse-moi te présenter Steve Rogers. Steve, voici Daniel Sousa, le…

\- Mari de Peggy, compléta le super-soldat en tendant la main. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Monsieur.

Puis il se tourna vers son compagnon :

\- Oncle Daniel ? répéta-t-il, un sourcil haussé en signe de confusion.

Tony eu une petite grimace en jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre homme.

\- Rejoignez-moi quand vous aurez fini de discuter, fit ce dernier en tournant les talons.

\- Lâcheur, marmonna le milliardaire en fusillant le dos du vieil homme du regard.

Ce dernier s'était éloigné de seulement quelques pas, retournant devant la porte de la chambre de sa femme, mais sans y entrer. Le fils Stark envisagea quelques secondes de le suivre, mais la voix de son compagnon l'interpella avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger :

\- Tony…

\- Peggy est ma marraine, lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

\- Ta marraine ? répéta Steve. Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, expliqua son compagnon. Je sais à quel point vous étiez proche durant la guerre, et je me doute de la façon dont les choses auraient évolués entre vous si tu ne t'étais pas crashé. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler la vie que tu aurais dû avoir. Et de façon plus égoïste, je ne voulais pas que tu me repousses en apprenant mon lien avec Peggy.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais repoussé ? s'étonna le soldat.

\- Peggy est ma marraine, Steve, lui rappela le brun. _Tu_ aurais très bien pu être mon parrain. Et nous couchons ensemble. Cela peut sembler légèrement malsain, hors contexte.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, rigolant légèrement. Il agrippa la nuque de son amant, approchant leurs visages pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

\- J'étais proche de Peggy, c'est vrai, dit-il après. Mais il n'y a aucun intérêt à envisager _ce qui aurait pu_ être. Parce que je me suis crashé et que je me suis réveillé dans cette époque. Savoir que Peggy a eu une vie ne me rend pas triste, au contraire, je suis heureux pour elle. Et j'ai aussi une vie maintenant, avec les Avengers. Et avec toi. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

Tony sourit avant de l'embrasser à son tour, préférant les actes aux mots.

oOoOo

Les yeux de Peggy s'écarquillèrent en voyant son mari, son filleul et Steve entrer en même temps dans sa chambre.

\- Si je m'attendais à ça en me réveillant ce matin, dit-elle en clignant stupidement des yeux.

\- Surprise, s'exclama Daniel en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Peggy lui sourit, se tournant ensuite vers les deux autres hommes. Steve était penché vers Tony, et ils parlaient à voix basse. Ils semblaient bien plus proches que ne l'avait jamais été Steve et Howard. Et c'est en voyant le sourire brillant de Tony – si semblable à celui de Maria quand elle regardait son mari – qu'elle comprit.

\- Vous savez les amoureux, ce n'est pas gentil de faire attendre les personnes âgées, s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

L'ancienne Agent eu le plaisir de voir Steve rougir comme une tomate alors que Tony se contentait de secouer la tête en ricanant.

\- Tu as toujours autant de tact, à ce que je vois.

Le brun l'embrassa sur la joue, mais alors qu'il s'éloignait, la malade l'attrapa par le menton, détaillant son visage avec attention.

\- Tu es devenu un bel homme, Tony, pas étonnant que Steve ait succombé à ton charme. Tu me fais penser à…

\- Pitié, ne me dis pas que je te fais penser à mon père, Tante Peg', la coupa le milliardaire en s'éloignant d'un pas.

\- Et si tu me laissais finir ma phrase, Anthony ? fit-elle en retour. Je disais donc, tu me fais penser à ta mère. Elle souriait de la même façon quand elle regardait ton père.

\- A se demander si Howard méritait un tel sourire.

\- Ne sois pas irrespectueux, Tony, le reprit immédiatement sa marraine. Howard n'a pas été le meilleur père pour toi, c'est vrai. Mais c'était un homme bien. Et ne crois pas avoir été le seul à souffrir de votre relation conflictuelle. Howard a fait un choix – un mauvais choix, certes. Mais…

La vieille femme fit une pause, baissant les yeux en soupirant.

\- Il pensait bien faire. Il voulait ce qui était le mieux pour toi, crois-moi, Tony.

Le milliardaire allait ouvrir la bouche, mais une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. Steve lui fit un signe de tête en lui désignant le siège derrière lui, et les deux hommes s'installèrent au chevet de la Britannique.

Les deux époux Sousa échangèrent un regard, et Daniel finit par acquiescer en haussant les épaules.

\- J'ai connu Howard de nombreuses années, tu sais, reprit finalement l'ancienne Agent du SSR en se tournant à nouveau vers Tony. Et je ne l'ai jamais vu plus heureux que la première fois où il t'a tenu dans ses bras. Mais la situation était déjà difficile à l'époque. Ton père était le Directeur du SHIELD depuis quinze ans déjà, et il en avait plus d'ennemis qu'on ne pourrait en compter.

\- Comment en êtes-vous venus à créer le SHIELD ? interrogea Steve. Je comprends que la SSR ait évoluée, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Howard. C'était un homme d'affaire, pas un soldat.

Peggy et son mari échangèrent un nouveau regard, semblant avoir une conversation silencieuse.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas prévu de rentrer maintenant, parce que ça va être long, fit Daniel après quelques secondes de silence.

\- On a tout notre temps, répondit Tony, lui aussi intéressé.

\- Un an après la fin de la guerre, on travaillait tous les deux à la SSR de New York, commença Peggy. J'étais la seule femme, et le seul Agent qui n'allait pratiquement jamais sur le terrain. Un matin, notre Chef nous a dit qu'Howard était recherché pour trahison.

\- Pardon ? s'exclamèrent les deux Avengers d'une même voix.

\- Certaines de ses inventions se trouvaient sur le marché noir, et la SSR n'a pas cherché plus loin, expliqua Daniel. Pour la hiérarchie, il n'y avait pas de doutes, il était un traître.

\- Le soir-même, Howard me contactait, reprit sa femme. Et il m'a expliqué toute l'histoire : il avait été cambriolé une semaine auparavant, et certaines de ses inventions les plus dangereuses lui avaient été dérobées. Il m'a demandé d'enquêter de mon côté, avec l'aide de M. Jarvis.

\- M. Jarvis ? l'interrompit de nouveau Steve avant de se tourner vers son amant. Je croyais que c'était toi qui l'avais inventé.

\- Inventé ? répétèrent Peggy et Daniel.

\- J'ai inventé une Intelligence Artificielle, qui me sert de Majordome, leur expliqua Tony. _Just A Rather Very Intelligent System_ , JARVIS en abrégé.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le blond :

\- Et M. Jarvis, Edwin de son prénom, était notre Majordome, dit-il. Il est décédé dans l'accident de voiture qui a tué mes parents, de même que sa femme Ana. C'est en son honneur que j'ai trouvé cet acronyme pour J'. Jarvis a toujours été là pour moi, je trouvais ça important de lui rendre hommage.

Le soldat ne dit rien, se contentant de lui prendre la main en signe de soutien. Son compagnon le remercia d'un regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa marraine :

\- Et j'ai du mal à imaginer Jarvis jouer les espions.

Peggy eu un petit rire.

\- C'était un coéquipier atypique. Mais il était déterminé à blanchir Howard, quitte à mentir à sa femme pour m'y aider. C'est ainsi que mon enquête parallèle a commencé. Et M. Jarvis et moi étions bien plus efficaces que la SSR. Nous aurions pu aller jusqu'au bout si mon cher mari ne m'avait pas découverte et dénoncé au Chef Dooley.

Elle se tourna vers Daniel en disant cela, qui sourit légèrement.

\- Tu me paraissais louche depuis quelques mois, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis, tu étais une amie connue d'Howard, ma méfiance était légitime.

Peggy lui sourit à son tour en lui prenant la main, puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Tony :

\- Au final, il s'est avéré que le cambriolage et tout le reste avait été orchestré par Johann Fennhoff, un scientifique qui voulait se venger d'Howard, pour sa participation dans un triste événement.

\- Un triste événement ? releva Steve en haussant un sourcil.

\- L'armée avait demandé à Howard de créer un produit qui garderait les soldats éveillés. Mais ses recherches ont abouti à un autre résultat. Il a créé le Gaz de Minuit, un gaz qui pousse toutes les personnes qui le respirent à s'entre-tuer, ou a essayé de tuer les personnes qui les entourent.

\- J'ai failli tuer un autre Agent à cause de ce gaz, grimaça Daniel. Une expérience des plus désagréable, je vous assure.

\- Le Général McGuinisse a volé le gaz à Howard, et il l'a utilisé pendant la Guerre, reprit Peggy. La Bataille – ou devrais-je dire le massacre – du Finow ait dû à ce gaz. Il n'y a eu qu'un seul rescapé, Fennhoff, et uniquement parce qu'il portait un masque à gaz. Mais son frère a eu moins de chance. Depuis ce jour-là, il voulait se venger d'Howard. Et il a presque réussi.

\- Fennhoff avait la capacité d'hypnotiser les gens, et même les Agents les plus expérimentés, continua l'ancien Chef Sousa. Il a causé la mort de notre Chef et a manipulé Howard en lui faisant croire qu'il vous avait retrouvé, Capitaine Rogers. Mais en fait, il était sur le point de lâcher le gaz sur Times Square, pendant la Fête de la Victoire. Heureusement, on a pu l'arrêter à temps.

\- Après cette histoire, Howard nous a aidés de façon épisodique, notamment lors d'une enquête à Los Angeles, où il nous a permis d'éviter des centaines de morts, fit Peggy. Et en 1955, il a eu l'idée de créer le SHIELD, et il m'a demandé d'en être. Nous étions tous les deux à la tête du SHIELD. Les armes d'Howard étaient de plus en plus utilisées pendant les missions, ses technologies étant les plus abouties du moment. Mais il a commencé à recevoir des menaces.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas ça qui l'a arrêté, marmonna Steve.

\- Tu sais comment il était, acquiesça son amie en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas quelques lettres qui allaient l'arrêter. Et cela a continué pendant des années. Mais deux jours après ta naissance, Tony, les menaces ont changés de cible.

\- Moi, supposa le milliardaire.

\- Toi, approuva sa marraine. Dès le lendemain, Howard a officiellement quitté le SHIELD – mais il participait toujours de façon officieuse – et s'est concentré sur Stark Industries. Mais cela n'a pas suffi, il y avait une menace par semaine à ton encontre. Alors il s'est dit que si on pensait qu'il ne t'aimait pas autant qu'il le devrait, on te laisserait tranquille.

Peggy soupira en se passant une main sur le visage, grimaçant légèrement.

\- Ta mère n'approuvait pas réellement, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus te mettre en danger, alors elle a accepté. C'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont envoyés en pension. Pour t'éloigner et te protéger.

Tony avait repris son masque impassible quand la conversation était arrivée sur sa relation avec son père, mais Steve savait, de par la crispation de sa mâchoire, que les révélations de Peggy et son mari l'avaient troublés, plus qu'il ne voudrait surement jamais l'admettre.

\- Le jour de leur meurtre – appelons un chat un chat, après tout – Howard m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'il avait reçu une menace, signé d'un symbole d'HYDRA. On se doutait que l'organisation s'était reconstruite après la Guerre, mais on ne savait pas qu'elle était déjà si puissante.

\- En parlant d'HYDRA, Peggy, intervint Steve. Bucky…

\- Je sais, le coupa la malade. Je sais. Fury nous tient au courant des événements importants, et l'identité du Soldat de l'Hiver en fait partie, de même que le démantèlement du SHIELD. Et puis, Sharon nous fait aussi des rapports réguliers. Je ne te dirais qu'une chose, Steve : si quelqu'un peut faire retrouver la raison à Bucky, et le ramener du bon côté, c'est toi.

L'ancienne Agent ne dit rien durant de longues minutes, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Puis elle se tourna vers Tony.

\- Je sais l'opinion que tu as de ton père, dit-elle finalement. Et elle est justifiée. Son idée de t'éloigner d'eux pour te protéger n'a pas été sa meilleure, mais il avait de bonnes intentions. Et je ne veux pas que tu penses qu'il ne t'aimait pas. Howard t'aimais plus que tout au monde, Tony. Et il aurait retourné ciel et terre pour te protéger.

Son filleul ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il ouvrit finalement la bouche :

\- C'est tout ce que vous vouliez nous dire, tous les deux ?

Steve soupira, semblant découragé. Mais Peggy sourit. Elle connaissait bien le caractère des Stark, et Tony ressemblait plus à son père qu'il ne le pensait. Ce genre de techniques d'évitement était fréquente chez Howard, quand un sujet le dérangeait.

Elle échangea un regard avec son mari, qui semblait penser la même chose. Ils n'insisteraient pas.

\- En fait, je voulais aussi te donner ceci, fit-elle en sortant un vieux journal du tiroir de sa table de nuit. M. Jarvis écrivait ce Journal du temps où il m'aidait pour mes enquêtes. Considérant la nature confidentielle de la plupart de nos missions, il me l'a remis quelques années après notre dernière collaboration. Aujourd'hui, je pense que tu es en droit de l'avoir.

L'ingénieur tendit la main, récupérant le journal avec précaution. Il échangea un long regard avec sa marraine, puis lui fit un signe de tête en remerciement. Ensuite, il se leva, et sortit de la pièce.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel, mais il se leva à son tour.

\- Repose-toi bien, Peggy, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de se tourner vers son mari. Prenez soin d'elle, Daniel.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, répondit l'ancien Chef en lui serrant la main. Et faites attention à vous, Steve. Et à Tony.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire, puis le blond sortit, retrouvant son amant dans le couloir.

\- Alors ?

\- Howard n'était peut-être pas un connard complet, finalement.

Le soldat sourit à son compagnon, et ils sortirent du bâtiment.

oOoOo

 _15 avril 1946_

 _Monsieur Stark m'a demandé d'aider l'Agent Carter dans son enquête – si cette dernière accepte d'enquêter, évidemment. D'après M. Stark, cela ne fait aucun doute, elle acceptera._

 _Monsieur Stark lui fait confiance, comme il ne fait confiance à aucune femme, alors je l'aiderais._

 _Je luis dois bien cela, après tout ce que Monsieur à fait pour moi._

* * *

Voilà pour cet OS ! Ce n'est pas très long, mais j'espère que cela vous a plu !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir ! _


End file.
